The world of Minecraft episode 1: Cops and Robbers
by Superdude2062
Summary: You watch youtubers play minecraft, but now you read about them playing minecraft. Watch the thrills, awesomeness, and coolness, of minecraft. Watch as Sky, Bodil, Captain Sparklez, Mitch, and Jerome play some Cops and Robbers. Based of a video on youtube by Sky does minecraft. The video isT he new cops N robbers round 9. Copyrighted by Skydoesminecraft and a bunch of youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: They're at the prison

Sky POV

I activated the teleporter and then I brought the 4 prisoners here. There was Captain Sparklez, whose crime was that he killed Tupac. Jerome who decided to eat a man's liver. Mitch went in there because he tried to sneak onto a red carpet premiere. Also Bodil was in there because he killed Steve. I put them in their cells and got to work. First thing was first I decided to do something fun. I said," I want the fluffy. Wait no I don't want the fluffy" (Jerome is a fluffy and Captain Sparklez's real name is Jordan). "I'll take the Jordan. Wait I won't take the Jordan. I'll take the Bodil. I will take the bodil and not the fluffy." Jordan went out and Jerome went into Mitch's cell. "I have decided to do something with Bodil's iconic laugh."

Jordan POV

I am thinking what is this. Will I die? What will happen next. I know I killed Tupac but this is way worse.


	2. The laugh and more

Chapter 2: The laugh and more

Jordan POV: Why has he asked me to do this? I don't get this. I just want to be at home, watching TV. But sadly, I can't because I killed Tupoc I say," That's my task. That's all I have to do." Sky says," Yes that's all you have to do." Mitch says," Can I get an example first." Then Sky says," Five, five, five. Sorry, I thought if I said five enough it would get you intimidated." I finally realize that I know what to do. I say," I have to do some improve then. So my predator noise made him laugh earlier so I'll do it again." Then I make my predator noise. Bodil says nothing and then Mitch says," That's not the Bodil laugh." Then Sky says," You have one more chance." I say," Bloo, blaa, gifid, I can't do this anymore." Then I run out of there being so afraid.

Sky POV

Jordan has escaped and now I need to run at him. I then catch Bodil trying to make a run for it and kill him. But don't worry. He gets teleported back to a cell we like to call the dead cell. Then I go after Jordan. He's in the warden's office and I left. Then I left for a second and said to fluffy," Can you do me a favor." He says," Maybe, maybe not." Then I see my notifying eyepiece say that Jordan escsaped the warden's office. I go after him and kill him. Then I go to fluffy and Mitch. Fluffy says," You can't get into here." Mitch says," I'll let you in if you don't kill me. Then Mitch and I teamed up to open the lever. Then I ran in and killed Mitch. Then after a long chase I killed Jerome I decided to go visit the prisoners in the dead cell.


	3. The end

Chapter 3: The end

Jerome POV

All of us were just stuck in the dead cell. It's the dirtiest cell in this place. It had cobwebs and vines everywhere. Frankly so did every other cell but this one is where someone left after death so it was kind of dirty. We were alone and the warden was coming. We felt nervous. We were killed, will he do it again? Well for now I've decided to make them laugh. I hopped into a cobweb and said," Look I'm a light bulb." Then Jordan said, "Wow! That's fantastic." Then Mitch said," Look, I can even make him light up." Bodil then said," Yeah! Make him light up." I realized that this was going to be a long day.

Sky POV

I opened the door to the dead cell and saw everybody hitting fluffy. I then said," I need the fluffy. Now the fluffy is going to make the Bodil laugh now." He said," I'm a piñata." Jordan said," I was just as good at it last time and I think I deserve another chance." I said," All right you got one chance, one shot." He said," One opportunity, this is everything you've ever wanted. Palms are sweaty, arms are heavy, he's got vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous cause he's trying to make the dude laugh already, but he's not laughing cause his face is so cool and calm and spaghetti. But he wrote it all down, the whole crowd doesn't know what he's talking about, because he's not a standup comic. So god dangit laugh. Then Mitch said," My turn." He waited a little and then said," Pineapples." Then Jerome said," It's my turn. Hehehuhuhhuhu." Then he slurped and after that another noise. Then Bodil said," No." Then Jordan made a Smeagol impression. Then Fluffy said," What the heck, there's a random enderman up there." I said," That's Tom, don't mind him. Just stay focused on Bodil. I then made a laugh and he said," Not this time." Then Mitch tried to make an escape. I then almost followed him, but then saw the others trying to make a break for it Bodil jumped off and I shot him. Then I shot again at Bodil and it hit Jordan. It killed him and he went to the dead cell. I then found Mitch on the roof bringing ladders to the top and I shot him with the taser. Then I ran back to see them trying to escape Mitch fell down and asked me for my Baton. Then I said," It's time to play red light green light. I told everybody to get to the back wall. Well everyone that was not in a cell. I then saw Bodil escaping. I then said," Bodil likes to negotiate, so let's negotiate." He then stopped, and I took my advantage and quickly ran up the stairs. He saw me and started running. But before he could make it that far I shot him and he went to the dead cell. Jordan kept asking how he died if he got out but I had to keep telling him that he didn't get out. Then I realized that Mitch was gone. I checked the cafeteria and he wasn't there. I checked the yard and he wasn't there. So I realized that he escaped. Then I went to the bridge to the ladder out and saw Mitch coming back in to help. I then tried to shoot him. I started running to him and out of the prison saying," friend friend friend friend friend friend friend." Then I got out and yelled," I did it, I escaped, I don't have to be a crappy warden anymore." I then took off all of my armor and I was so happy.

**THE END**

**I'd just like to say a few things. For one there is going to be a whole season of world of minecraft. The next episode is more creative than this one. Well this is the end of episode one and episode 2 will be coming soon.**

**Superdude out.**


End file.
